Confesiones inesperadas
by NekoNata
Summary: Es la tercera vez que le pillan robando, y Louis no está de humor para tonterías. Sin embargo, una pequeña historia, narrada por quien menos lo espera le hará cambiar de opinión, modificando así su futuro. Contiene ligerísimo Slash, Kyle/Louie.


Pff... Me encantó el videojuego de Hotel Dusk, y ya han sacado la segunda parte que aún no he jugado. Lástima que mi querido Louie seguramente no salga en esta segunda parte, pero por lo menos quizás se aclare el motivo de la traición de Bradley. (¡Sí, malditos! ¡El final de la primera parte era un final abierto en el que cada cual sacaba sus propias conclusiones, podría haberme emparanoiado a mi gusto sin temer salirme de la historia!) Nah, en serio, me encantaría jugar la segunda parte, y seguir sacando conclusiones erróneas y subidas de tono.

Bueno, y después de pasarme este juego tropecientasmil veces, creo que ya es hora de hacerle un homenaje Yaoi, así que... (no me maten xD)

Hotel Dusk: Room 215 pertenece a Nintendo y Cing (creo), y sus magníficos y traumatizados personajes no me pertenecen a mi, por ende.

* * *

Louis DeNonno tembló, nervioso. Le habían pescado, ¡le habían empapelado de nuevo, joder! Ya era la tercera vez. Y siempre era el mismo madero, se preguntaba si la había tomado con él o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Louie? ¿Haciendo de nuevo de las tuyas? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto? No vas a llegar a ningún lado si sigues por este camino.

Sí, claro, como si él supiese por lo que Louis debía pasar cada día. Aquel policía estirado no tenía ni idea de nada.

— No es problema tuyo — el hombre de pelo largo y despeinado frunció el ceño, una mueca se formó en su desaliñado rostro.

— Empieza a ser mi problema desde el momento en el que metes la zarpa en el bolso de alguna viejecita despistada y te largas con lo que encuentres — contestó el agente neoyorquino Kyle Hyde cruzándose de brazos como muestra de autoridad.

El carterista bufó.

— ¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿Te toca hacer de poli bueno esta vez? Tú no sabes nada, no tienes ni idea.

Kyle solo lo miró con dureza, aunque, por extraño que parezca, Louis ya había aprendido a apreciar los mínimos cambios que experimentaba el rostro del policía en ciertos momentos. Y en aquel instante, el carterista de Manhattan habría jurado vislumbrar un atisbo de tristeza en la oscura y acerada mirada de Kyle Hyde.

El policía se sentó a su lado, y Louie sintió miedo de pronto. La policía de Nueva York no era moco de pavo, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Aquellos jodidos maderos estaban todos corruptos, cualquier policía podría darle una paliza de muerte o incluso pegarle un tiro con solo alegar que el detenido se había puesto violento. De cualquier forma, Louie podría acabar criando malvas en el momento menos esperado. Y más aún cuando había hecho enfadar al agente más impecable y respetado de la Gran Manzana. Siempre vestía de blanco y negro, su cabello estaba bien cortado y peinado, se afeitaba bien, sólamente se dejaba algo de perilla, que a ojos del resto de la humanidad le daban un aire de tipo duro. Un solo pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del pobre carterista: "Qué asunto más chungo, tío..."

— ¿De pequeño querías ser un ladrón, Louie? ¿Ese era tu sueño? Seguro que habría algo más, ¿me equivoco? ¿Bombero? ¿médico? ¿superhéroe?

El carterista no contestó. Solo cerró los ojos, agotado. ¿Cuándo le iban a dejar irse?

— Voy a contarte una historia, una historia real, Louie. Sobre mi padre. Tal vez te ayude a recapacitar.

Louis miró al techo, aburrido. El agente ignoró su poco interés y comenzó su relato. Era la triste historia de un hombre, un ladrón de profesión, casado y con un hijo de diez años. Un día decidió dejar su mala vida y buscar un nuevo trabajo, ya que siempre quiso ser artista. Pero decidió aceptar un último trabajo antes de "retirarse del negocio". Lo asesinaron en su último trabajo, dejando mil sueños y promesas rotos, dando un duro golpe en la vida de su mujer, pero sobre todo, en su hijo. Aquel niño no llegó a tener realmente una infancia. La vida le condujo al mundo de los adultos demasiado pronto. El nombre del desafortunado niño era Kyle Hyde.

Louis tragó saliva. Por suerte, su largo cabello le cubría casi todo el rostro, por lo que Hyde no pudo ver las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus vivos ojos azules. La historia (pese a que seguramente no era cierta) le había dejado mudo, había recordado su niñez, a sus padres. Su rebeldía y su mala cabeza le habían conducido hacia el abismo. Dormía en la calle, trabajaba en la calle. Aunque por lo menos tenía a su colega Danny para acompañarle en sus penas. ¿Qué otra opción tenía que robar? Nadie querría a alguien con su expediente como empleado, no tenía estudios ni preparación alguna. Era únicamente un despojo, una basura de la que la sociedad se avergonzaba. Su madre siempre se lo decía: "Louis DeNonno, eres un perfecto inútil"

— No cometas su mismo error... No vivas en una mentira... — se sobresaltó al escuchar la ronca voz de Kyle tan cerca de su oído. El cálido aliento del agente acarició su cuello, provocándole un agradable escalofrío. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? — Si tienes algún sueño, descúbrelo y lánzate de cabeza — Louie alzó un poco su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada del mejor agente de Nueva York. Unos tristes ojos oscuros contra unos desesperados y asustados ojos azules.

— Por favor... agente Hyde... — dijo el carterista en voz baja - No quiero seguir así...

— Eso... es solo decisión tuya... — contestó el policía colocando una mano en su hombro, para después levantarse y marcharse.

Louis negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de comportarse así delante de un madero, de ÉSE madero en particular? Y luego estaba esa extraña sensación al sentirle tan cerca... El olor a perfume caro masculino, la seguridad en sí mismo y la gentileza del agente frente a la repentina debilidad de un carterista callejero de poca monta. Suspiró con pesar y cansancio, para después cerrar los ojos, esperando su próxima liberación. Debía cambiar de vida YA, pero tenía cosas más importantes de las que encargarse en aquel momento. Necesitaba leer el siguiente número de la revista Va-Boom urgentemente, solo por seguridad.

En el exterior de la sala de interrogatorios, Kyle parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Le había contado ÉSA historia a un delincuente, a un perro callejero. Y luego estaba la delicadeza con la que lo había tratado, y eso que era un reincidente. Casi había podido sentir a DeNonno temblar de impotencia a su lado, tan cerca suyo... ¡Joder! Se estaba convirtiendo en un blandengue. Se dispuso a salir de la comisaría. Tenía que hablar con Bradley sobre la misión Nile, algo le daba muy mala espina. Y su olfato detectivesco nunca fallaba. Pero primero, nada mejor que un bourbon doble para relajarse después de aquel día tan lleno de confesiones inadecuadas.

* * *

Normalito y corrientito, pero algo tenía que hacer. Mejor esto que matar a Louie, que me da una pena en los fanfics en los que acaba con un tiro entre pecho espalda... Pobrecito delincuente mío... Ains...


End file.
